Pound Cake
by purrpickle
Summary: When Callie texted her, Arizona expected something like the usual "Thinking of you, baby! XOXO." However, her automatic smile faltered as "Wanna pound my cake?" appeared on the screen instead. Calzona, one-shot.


**A/N: **I don't own Grey's Anatomy nor the characters within. Just a random little ficlet to ease myself into the fandom. Has absolutely _nothing _to do with Frenzy, which apparently people took offense to, even if I tried to tell them what they were getting into. As a very nice reviewer said, there are Author's Notes for a reason, as well as I wasn't shy in my summary. Ah well. Don't worry, this isn't related in the least.

This one's all about the love. *grins* Enjoy~

* * *

><p>When her phone beeped to tell her Callie had texted her, Arizona pulled herself away from the file she was writing to eagerly open it. Expecting something like the usual <em>Thinking of you, baby! XOXO <em>or _You have time for a 'consultation' in twenty minutes, on-call room? _her automatic smile faltered as her eyebrows quirked up.

_Wanna pound my cake?_

Pound her ca…? Okay, Arizona's girlfriend was obviously trying something new. Not quite sure if she wanted to play along or not, Arizona shrugged and quickly tapped back. _Are you offering to buy me some? Thanks, hun!_

Going back to her files, she kept one eye on her phone. Indeed, two minutes later, it beeped again. _No. Pound my cake. Or you want me to pound your cake? Mutual pound cake-ing?_

Pound _cake-ing_ – ? _What _was Callie up to? _Is this some new slang I am obviously unaware of? Calliope, if you want sex, you know you can just ask for it._

_Okay. Sex, now. Come save me from Bailey._

Shaking her head, Arizona tossed her unfinished file onto the too-tall stack of files still waiting to be paid attention to. Sex with her amazingly hot girlfriend or files she disliked dealing with on the best of days? Really, was there a question?

* * *

><p>Finding Callie behind the desk in the ER, Arizona skated over. "Hey!" she chirped, grinning as she used the desk to stop her momentum, "Where's Bailey?"<p>

"Uhm… What?" Staring at her, Callie grabbed the pen clipped into her lab coat pocket, clicking it open and pushing hair behind her ear as she accepted a file a random orderly handed her. "Hi, by the way."

Giving the orderly an acknowledging smile, Arizona turned back to Callie, "Hi." She tilted her head. "I thought you said you were with Bailey. I don't see her around here."

"And should I be concerned with your new fascination with Bailey?" Callie smirked, dark eyes twinkling as she glanced up from the file.

"_No_…" Grinning impishly, Arizona leaned forward. "Okay, so, if you don't need 'saving' anymore, when can I steal you away?"

Callie hummed. "Hmm, I like the sound of that. Getting stolen by a Ped surgeon. Can't wait." Attention straying to the computer, she smiled back up at Arizona. "Lunch in an hour and a half?"

"What… But…" Pausing, Arizona sat back on her heels. Obviously the urge to 'pound cakes' had left Callie. For some reason or other. Well, she _was _in the ER, so maybe Arizona could understand it. Rapping her knuckles on the counter, she smiled. "Sure. Lunch sounds great. Oh, no, wait." Her face fell, "No. I have a surgery in an hour."

Looking disappointed, Callie nodded. "Then page me when you're free?"

"Of course." Looking around, Arizona propped her hands onto the counter and jumped up, brushing her lips across Callie's forehead before dropping back down. Enjoying the slight blush that crossed her girlfriend's cheeks, she winked and skated off.

Great. Back to the files. Or maybe she could do rounds first. Yeah. Rounds sounded good.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes before her surgery, Arizona received another text message. <em>My cake needs pounding.<em>

Snorting, Arizona shook her head. Again with the pound cake? At this rate, Callie was going to make her crave not only her, but some _real _pound cake. _Ah, mine does too, hun, but we're both busy, remember? Now you're just being unfair. _Stashing her phone back into her pocket, she took a deep breath and turned around. Ugh. She really wanted that pound cake now. At least she had time to make it to the coffee stand before her surgery.

In fact… She had time to buy _two _pound cakes before her surgery. Let Callie have her darn pound cake.

* * *

><p>"Here."<p>

Looking up at the dull thud of a piece of pound cake dropping in front of her, Callie gave Arizona a curious smile. "Pound cake?"

Oh no. Callie wasn't going to get away with acting clueless. Nodding, Arizona leaned forward to push the confection closer towards her girlfriend. "Pound cake."

Using her pen to poke the cake, Callie's eyebrows quirked up. "Okay, no. I don't get it." Picking it up, she slid it off to the side, "But thank you. Now I won't have to tempt fate with the cafeteria jello. You have surgery soon, right?"

"Nuh uh, Calliope. Don't act like you haven't been _asking_ for it." Smoothing her awesome butterfly covered scrub cap down, Arizona lowered her voice, "Now, please, stop asking me to pound your cake if you don't have time to make it happen. It isn't fair, and I highly doubt the little girl whose appendix I'm taking out in fifteen minutes would appreciate me being distracted by my hot, hot girlfriend using baked goods as a form of verbal foreplay."

'Pound my cake?' Callie mouthed, sudden comprehension lighting her face. "_Mark_," she growled, standing up from her chair. Starting to stride off quickly, she turned back to scoop up the pound cake and slipped it into her pocket, then cleared the desk and stomped past Arizona, giving her a smile full of teeth on the way back.

Mark…? Super. Just, super. Didn't matter what exactly he'd done, it was still super.

Frowning at Callie's retreating back, Arizona jumped when her beeper went off, calling her to the OR. Of course. It was surgery time. Feeling her normal excitement flare up, taking the edge off her confusion and frustration, she let out a breath of air and spun on her heel. Hopefully she'd get an explanation afterwards.

* * *

><p>And one appendectomy completed. Changing her scrubs and pulling on her lab coat, Arizona was pleasantly surprised to see Callie waiting for her out in the hallway. "Hey!" she smiled, still super jazzed from the successful surgery.<p>

Straightening from where she had been leaning with her back to the wall, Callie held up her phone. "I can just ask for sex?" she drawled, lips turned up in an amused smirk.

Arizona crossed her arms, watching as Callie sauntered up to her. "Sounds like it," she responded archly, a fully-dimpled smile growing on her face, "Are you going to try it out?"

Replacing her phone in her pocket, Callie slid her arms around Arizona's waist. She lowered her head, smirk sobering some. "Maybe after you promise not to hit Mark with a brick?"

Her own arms coming up to wrap around Callie's waist, Arizona lifted her chin, studying her girlfriend. "You know about that?"

"It's made its rounds."

"Super," Arizona muttered, pretty sure it was Karev who must have passed on the threat, then met Callie's eyes again, _expertly_ changing the subject, "So I take it Dr_. Sloan_ has accomplished another of his plans to make my life difficult?"

Callie gave her a pointed look, leaning in to press a kiss to her cheek. "C'mon, he's bad, but he's not _that _bad." Sighing, her breath tickled Arizona's cheek, and she shivered, arms tightening around Callie, "But yes. He stole my phone this morning. I'm actually surprised at how tame he stayed…"

_Really_? "_Really_?" Anger and embarrassment flowed through Arizona's body, and her mouth dropped open. But before she could start an impassioned rant, Callie's lips were on hers. Not even putting up a token protest before melting into her, Arizona let the always simmering awareness between them (which certainly had help from her surgery high and, no matter how ridiculous it was, and no matter it hadn't been Callie on the other side, the talking of pound cake-ing) wash over her. "Uhm, mmm," she tried to speak between kisses, her hands moving without prodding to thread through Callie's hair, "You free? Now?"

Callie swiped her tongue along her lower lip. "Why?" she smirked again, a hand trailing down to rub along Arizona's lower back, "You wanna pound my cake?"

Pushing Callie back, Arizona giggled. "I want to pound _something_. On call room, five minutes?"

Callie smiled broadly, eyes darkening. "You know it."

"Great!" Nodding perkily, Arizona took off down the hall, kicking her Heelies into action. "Now I just need to find a brick…"

After all, she hadn't promised.


End file.
